Agate Fluorite
Agate Fluorite is one of the main characters in Cluster Edge. He attends the academy as a transfer student, and is thought to be out of place because of his personality and actions. He is the god of destitution, but due to taking chalcedony memories he started to understand that his power was too great and destroyed himself. He later returns heading to the school, Cluster Edge, on a train. It is believed that he is following Clance memories and that's why he heading to the school. Agate dons Chalce's older Cluster Uniform. Appearance Agate is male and has black hair. In the anime, he has dark grey eyes, while he has violet eyes in the manga. Personality Agate is a generally happy and optimistic person due to only having happy memories. It isn't often that he becomes angry or agitated, but he will not stand for lack of justice. He is also quite selfless, and is willing to give himself up for others. This plays a large role in the anime. As the story progresses, it is shown that Agate was once a pitiless artificial soldier that raged destruction until he met Chalcedony. Agate reached inside of Chalcedony's soul and he shared his memories. However, Chalcedony's memories of sadness or anger were shielded, so Agate only got memories of happiness. When Vesuvia captures Agate, He gives him memories of sadness, hatred, and jealousy. Agate tells him that he is now more human, and he now understands things like why humans kill each other. Abilities As Agate was made to be a god, he has many abilities that not even artificial soldiers are shown to have. These powers often seem to be used sub-conciously. Barrier- He can summon a barrier both conciously and unconciously when there is a danger. He can expand this barrier to protect himself, people around him, and geographical areas. This is shown many times through out the anime. Anti-Gravity- He is shown to not only be able to jump high distances when in the god-like state, but also cause things to fall much slower than normal. Luck- Agate has extremely good luck that can help him when when playing chance-based games. He attempted to use this skill to make money at a casino. Walking on water- He is shown to be able to walk on water like the biblical figure, Jesus. Wind- Agate can summon strong winds to blow inside and outside of buildings. Healing- Agate can heal injuries. Although he healed Beryl, it seems he can not heal himself as easily. Nature- Agate was able to make many flowers grow and shine a blue light for Chalcedony's dying grandmother. Relationships Beryl- Agate first meets Beryl on a train in this first episode. Although they do not formally meet until a episodes later, Agate tells the workers on the train that he feels they will be great friends. Beryl is usually introverted and apathetic, but he helps Agate many times later on. Fon- Agate meets Fon at his first visit to the academy. Fon is a bit taken back by his informal speech, but they soon become good friends. He helps Agate rebuild his plane. Chrome- They meet when Chrome saves Agate after he has been captured. When Chrome comes to the academy, they become friends. Chrome reluctantly helps Agate rebuild his plane. Chalcedony- Chalce gives his memories to Agate just as he did for Chrome. Agate remembers all of Chalce's happy memories, but was shielded from the ones Chalce did not want him to remember. When he attempts to save Chalce from being attacked, Chalce shows recognition but it seems that Agate does not remember him. Vesuvia- Vesuvia gives Agate his memories after capturing him. When he succeeds, he feels that he has finally beaten Chalcedony. Chalcedony's grandmother- The grandmother seems to believe that he is Chalce. Agate let's her be happy as she dies when he makes many wonderful flowers grow. Minerals Agate is a microcrystalline variety of silica, chiefly chalcedony. Therefore, Agate's name is a sort of pun. Agate's memories are chiefly Chalce's. The reason for his last name is not as clear. Angel agate.jpg|"God of Mercy" Agate.jpg|Agate in his feather themed plane Agate 2.jpg|Agate Beryl and Agate.jpg|Friendly Agate and apathetic Beryl Category:Characters Category:Males